


The Golden Cobra

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Family History, Family Secrets, Life Debt, M/M, Repaying Debt, Secrets, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: When Gabe was only a month old, Diego saved a woman and her child. Now, after fifteen years, Diego hands down the charm that she had given him, feeling as though Gabe needs it more.He'll certainly use it more.





	The Golden Cobra

_**A/N: The prologue is backstory and very much centered around Diego and how the necklace came to be.** _

The woman's shrill screams filled the air as she clutched her baby close. Diego had a bad feeling about what he was about to do, but he felt obligated to save her. After all, that was a baby in her arms.

He saw that she- reasonably- was terrified to cross from where she was. The river was filthy, rushing, and if either of them fell in, they'd definitely drown. But she was also hurt, and being chased. Presumably, from the way she sobbed out 'Mi bebé, mi niña, te protegeré de papá,' she was running from her father or her baby's father.

He managed to get her attention, but he doubted she would hear him over her sobs. He pointed to a few rocks, stepping as carefully as he could to be able to reach her. She got the hint, still crying, and stepped toward him, carefully getting to where she could hand the newborn to him.

He took the child and set her just away from the river, then returned and reached for the woman. She kicked away from the rock, and he pulled her close to shore.

She removed the necklace from her neck, holding it out to him and still choking on her words. "Muchas gracias señor. Toma esto, toma mi collar. Si alguna vez necesita ayuda, retuerza el amuleto tres veces."

He tried to say no, but she insisted. He gave up when she practically threw the golden chain around his neck, obviously not caring he said no.

She left hastily after that, and Diego bit his lip slightly before going home to his wife and son.

* * *

The first time he used the necklace, he was hardly thinking straight. He hadn't slept much in days, and he needed to find a way to get the kids out of this shithole of a country.

He wore the necklace without really thinking, as it was on his nightstand. It gave his wife the creeps, but she never openly complained. As he was thinking it through, his hand twisted the charm almost of its own accord.

 _Once._ Diego barely noticed the scent of... Something... _snake venom?_ filling the room.  _Twice._ He definitely heard the hissing, and he looked around anxiously. _Thrice._

"Qué deseás?" asked a course yet feminine voice behind him.

He recognized her immediately, but before he could form words, she repeated the question.

" Qué deseás?"

Unlike him. That's all he could say of himself in that moment. Rather than question it, he answered. " Necesito dar a mis hijos una vida mejor."

The woman smiled softly, then waved a hand. He saw the baby in her arms still, and before he could wonder, he knew exactly how to get them where they needed to go.

" Como desées."

* * *

The second time he used it, he was almost certain it had been a hallucination the first time, but his son was sick. Very sick. He had to help him but nobody knew how.

 _Once._ He couldn't tell where from, but snake venom was there. _Twice._ He could hear her hissing softly. _Thrice._ She was standing there.

"Qué deseás?"

He couldn't question it. Couldn't afford to. "Mi hijo está enfermo. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?"

The woman smiled softly, nodding her head and holding her baby's hand. "Como desées."

* * *

He no longer questioned it when he used the snake charm. The woman would appear. She would not twist his words. He couldn't figure out what she was, but he could sense she meant no harm.

So when he finally got his son to admit he could no longer process emotion properly, Diego took down the snake charm.

 

 


End file.
